


The Diary of the Brother, the Boyfriend, the Bitch, and the Best Friend

by DeathScythe12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Moving On, Multi, Multiple Pairings, POV Multiple, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathScythe12/pseuds/DeathScythe12
Summary: Life has always been a roller coaster, and people had no choice but to endure it's velocity or breaks.Mingyu had lived a better life, met some amazing people even. He was happy to have experienced it and valued the experiences life has brought him.But could he say the same if he meets back the four people who drastically made him feel an array of emotions after twelve years of without closure?Could he finally choose between his brother, his love interest, his partner in crime, and his best friend and live happily ever after?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	1. A Mindless Afterthought

**Author's Note:**

> • × • × •  
> Disclaimer: The characters, events, and places in this story have no actual ties with real people; a fiction I have wrote and shared to feed my fangirl excitement. This, in no way, is tied to any company nor artist.
> 
> This alternate universe talks about taboo incestual and adulterous relationships. Read on your own discretion. This work may also include sexual content between men in the future. If you're uncomfortable with it, you have been forewarned.  
> • × • × •

**Preface**

* * *

It was always been hard for me to decide on things. Maybe I could be called as a hypocrite, a man who silently just wants the best things for my life.

And who wouldn't, if I may ask? Who wouldn't want the comfort and the security of that life?

Unfortunately, that life isn't really best, especially when other people are continuously getting hurt due to my selfishness.

My brother, who shared the same blood as I. The child I grew up with and had loved me unconditionally.

The only man who I ever loved, who had accepted me for who I was, motivated me to become who I am today.

An acquaintance who showed me that life is contantly changing, gave me the courage to face all the challenges in my way.

My best friend, who listened to it all, the anchor who took part of the weight I bear, but never complained, and journeyed with me instead.

Four different who loved me, and I had loved back in various degrees and types of affection. All important and part of me.

But I know that if I choose one, I should let go of the other three.

Who do I choose?

Dilemma  
By: Kim Mingyu


	2. Preface 1: Bitter Orange

I have never been said no in my whole life.

Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration; my Mom refuses most if my requests all the time, claiming they were ordered in the first place. But accepting her rejections has been quite a norm for me. Its like there's a written handbook that her decisions are the finality of each section, and my opinions are nothing but suggestions.

Although, his rejection is something I cannot fathom the reasons of. Like his simple words are atrocious enough that it shatters my well-built confidence, whereas his polite refusals are unimaginable threads that snaps by sewn life into the holes of nothingness.

In short, he is my life, and I am not his.

With pride, I could say that being born under the upper echelon couldn't help me in my predicament. He was born in one as well; I fervently wished that our story had been written in a clichéd story line with conflicting classes because that would be bearable.

Not in a universe where our blood couldn't undermine the severity of such moral questioning

Of course, I hated it. I was so used to getting what I want — if money could be enough for me to attain everything. True, it is such a conceited thing for me to say, but I know that reality sucks and is on the same page with my unacceptable love interest.

I had always wanted to stay as sweet as an orange, delectable and noticeable. My sourness is fine, sometimes maybe, especially on days when everything on that certain period doesn't go well in my opinion.

Unfortunately, I could only stay bitter — and only that — because as unripe as the fruit, he won't ever be mine.

Those smiles I have begged to be directed to me couldn't ever happen. It did, before, back when we were younger and all innocent. But I tainted the pureness with my determined malice, and things couldn't return to how they were like before.

So I ask why.

Why does the person I have fallen in love with is my brother?

Don't I have the right to be happy? Or maybe because I had experienced all the good in life and never appreciated those that I have to end up miserable in tears, as my eyes take in the person whom he fell in love with?  
I do hope, I could have answers.

Because at this point in my life, I'm ready to throw everything away to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not given up writing!  
> I'm just as forgetful; who posts chapter one before prefaces?  
> Me.  
> Hahaha.  
> Written in between hazmat breaks.  
> Enjoy my drabbles. :)


	3. Preface 2: Melancholically Blue

I consider myself blessed for having to experience the kindness of life.

Or maybe I'm just being appreciative; I don't know. I could say that not all are given the chance to be in a place where harmony and love balances the hardships in life. It is something others have a hard time to understand — how can happiness be felt in a field of darkness? That is a hyperbole of imagination and as an unattainable achievement. But it is something I have experienced, and is extremely thankful for being surrounded by the truest laughs in life.

So when I said I didn't mean to, I truly allude the conviction in the pureness of my words.

I never wanted to be defined as a betrayer nor a thief because they're part of the clouds in my beautiful skies. Though I have always loved rain, never did I ever intended for a downpour of frustrated tears or wished for a disappointed drizzle to pour their eyes. It was unsightly, not because of their devastation, but because I couldn't stand the hurt in their previously trusting eyes.

Is falling in love a sin? Or is it more of that I have fallen in love with someone should haven't?

Hypocrisy never hit me hard until now; my policy of living under uncomplicated simplicity got crashed that very second I chose happiness. And it hurt me to choose because either way, I'll be losing a part of my being that made me who I am.

My pillars or my heart.

Is it such a selfish dream to wish I could have both? Am I such undeserving of that living conditions?

I wanted to digress. Truly. But as forsaken as I am, I plaster myself with the rough coldness I was ever known, not because of want — more so of a need. A desperate measure not to feel alone and unwanted.

If I have then preferred the sun and its warmth, would everything change? Maybe.

They say high school is one of your best experiences in life. A contrary, really, because my life was an exquisite mirror in my middle school that shattered painfully during this very age where happiness should've bloomed.

So . . . I drenched in the rain, I now hated.

I dread each step I take underneath its warming caresses because I lost a haven I'm usually at before my home. Eyes pity me for being an ignorant fool to choose its cold embrace.

But I pity myself for losing the warmth of the fire reality had distinguished willingly for me.


	4. Preface 3: Envious Purple

Epiphanies had never existed in my life, whereas extravagance is a pipe of a dream. Aggression and nonchalance had always been my home, a place where my nightmares are nothing but absolute reality.

I was allowed by life to at least experience real happiness, a place where acceptance and facade didn't matter. A place where blood wasn't an issue and a relationship is born from out-most love and true concern.

An abode which flourished differences and encouraged individuality.

And first time in my life, I felt content with having nothing else but that home. Until he came and unknowingly destroyed everything

I truly valued. Maybe, I fell into the temptation because my egotistical self had always waited for validation. That I am not unwanted, and I am fine the way I am.

For the first time, my selfish self didn't mind sharing him to the world. Not because I didn't have morals; I just know where I should stand and place myself in his world. He was long been taken by status, and his heart now belonged to someone else. So, as long as I'm with him, I am content.

With all intents and purposes, I have utterly decided to be the last in priority. That way I could still have him in my life.

Morally? Questionable. Ideally? Unthinkable. Socially? Discriminable.

Unfortunately, I had long discarded the rules of society and its judgmental standards with a confident eye roll.

Although if you'd ask my ever whimsical romantic side, they'd tell you otherwise. And otherwise is a disease in my dictionary which meant complications and shenanigans.

I am not long-winded, nor verbose. It isn't my job in our little group, and I have spoken up to them about what my liberal mind had decided upon. Neither couldn't accept it, one wallowing in forceful delusion whereas the other falling into an abyss of fantastical equality.

In the end, I mourn.

My pitiful life had written me in such wondrous torment where friendship never co-existed with love affairs. Or maybe it is because my brain needed some serious reformatting; my dumb neurons had been awfully affected by the dark demoralization of the outskirts of elegance.

And with my now unwanted melancholy, I forcefully accept my truer reality.


	5. Preface 4: Patient Red

As a wallflower, I undeniably stand out.

Maybe because the world always picture me at his side, like it is where I belong. A misconception my shallow world had constructed for themselves, to defend their mouths than run endless malice in the expanse of the planet.

In a sense, I am grateful they haven't thought if looking past the show to dig deeper in the shadows. I would end up being pitied, and that's one thing I never preferred.

He had drawn the line as soon as we both came terms with the inevitable; unlike me who had come to accept the fact that my life wasn't mine to begin with, he had proudly drawn the line about all those expectations. Of course, I knew about it. I know, but wished it won't happen.

Reality mocked me in the face though, when he presented his soul to me.

I wonder why it can't be me. Am I defective? Inadequate? Unnecessary? Questions rouse up my hidden insecurities, the very same ones he had buried into my Pandora's Box. And for every day, I clutch the key tightly so as not to lose my sanity.

Loving him was my life. Him, loving me back is my dream.

If desperation is such a forgivable sight, I would have been on my knees begging a long time ago. But I know that regardless of me doing so, I couldn't ever have him.

So I could just wait.

Wait for him to fall apart and fall to pieces. I will gather all of his parts and connect them into perfection, a beautiful puzzle that would eventually involve me in his world.

Such a degrading way; a loving man wishes to see his most important person broken in order to gain his heart.

My desperate and only foolproof plan to have him look at me.

I'm a coward, aren't I? Not wanting to hurt him directly, I watch from the sidelines as he plays with tumultuous waves, holding the life jacket I could have given him way before. But I couldn't do so because helping him meant me losing the race.

With a smile, I continue my facade, going together with the flow, threading my actions carefully. If the time comes, I wish my courageous side could fight for his heart head on. Not for him, but more for myself.

I wonder if that time will indeed come.


	6. Entry 1: Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Jihoon summoned people they didn't know that have a complicated past with each other.

I drove fast on the streets of Seoul, both nostalgic and regretful. It isn't like I hated my birthplace, it is more of because there are memories here that I didn't want to really reminisce, especially those of the two who I have previously held dear.

The call is somewhat a curse and a blessing at the same time, and being able to extend my business here means my efforts are actually bearing fruit. It is hard, but at least, I persevered.

Honestly, I had considered rejecting, but I couldn't technically refuse Soonyoung hyung. After all he did to uplift my being from the slumps that man had left me with, I didn't have the right. Especially he is to be wed to the love of his life, who he bravely conquered against all odds. It went well and for the best; Jihoon hyung had learned to let Soonyoung hyung in, and experienced what it would be like to be loved.

The wedding will be held here in Seoul, because they had met here, and that made a lot of things easier for me. One, is the acquisition of finest ingredients, and two, manpower hunting.

My catering services was my gift to them, which they vehemently refused at first, until I black mailed them into not coming at all. Europe is rather a stale air to me now, and I speak for no one but for myself, so being with family and coming back for awhile is a real breather for me.

I parked my car at a diner we were scheduled to meet at, together with their respective best men. The two said that aside from the food tasting, we'll go visit the designer as well as the venue all in one day. Soonyoung hyung didn't want to, but he should've have known better; Jihoon hyung runs on a schedule and hated it if it gets messed up. Extremely so, if I may add.

The place was average, a known fast food chain. I entered the establishment, head bobbing up and down as my eyes raked over the seats, until I saw the couple I was looking for.

"Kwan!" Soonyoung hyung screamed, face contorted in his usual smile: puffy cheeks, closed slanted eyes, and wide teeth.

I sauntered in their booth by the windows, chuckling as I neared him. We shared a quick embrace. "You're too loud! Tone it down a bit. Will you?" I chastised.

The man just laughed at me. "Well, you're a busy chef in the European continent, immensely so after you gained those Michelin Stars, so I am just way too excited to see you." He explains.

Jihoon hyung, who stood up as I neared them also gave me a hug. "Don't mind him; you know how he is," He says, rolling his eyes at his fiancé. Then he lets go of me and stared at me through an arm's length. "His best friend finally cleared his schedule after this man's manhandling, coercion, and black mailing so he feels much more excited now."

"That otaku is going to be the death of me," Soonyoung hyung says, gesturing for us to sit down. "I know he has written world acclaimed scripts and had just recently started writing novels, but to reason out that he still needs to attend an autograph signing event before he can come see me -" The frustrated paused and carded his hair up, obviously irritated. "I threw a real fit. I got him scared and suprised real quick so he surrendered to my demands immediately."

We laughed. "He got called our by his friend's neighbors for all the noise he made: banned him out of visiting the apartment complex." Jihoon hyung teased. With it, his fiancé pouted, clearly displeased as he became the center of the teasing.

"I just hope that he didn't end up scaring the apartment heads too," a new voice interjects, all too familiar and painful for me to hear. And it made my heart clench even tighter when Jihoon hyung screamed his name.

"Mingyu!" Jihoon hyung screeches.

The tall man walked giddly, meeting the excited Jihoon halfway. "Jihoon hyung!" He greeted and gave out the other man a bear hug. Their height difference is comical, but I guess, opposite personalities really do attract each other.

Soonyoung hyung also waved at the man, who had now an arm across Jihoon hyung's shoulders. He was smiling happily, with crooked teeth, canines, and all - but that faltered as soon as his eyes landed on mine.

Okay. I guess I need to explain a few things.  
I had an older brother and a step brother. My biological parents divorced when I was three and he was four, with me ending up living with my mother. Dad relocated in US together with my brother, who would spend his summer break with us yearly. However, there are times that I visit America instead, though that was rare.

That setup continued to work even when my Mom married Appa, a man he met through a blind date. So I was really happy that we could bond again, and play together. Samuel came in too, and the three of us were extremely close . . . until _I_ changed.

I can't blame neither of my siblings for whatever that happened; my desires got too strong that it felt way too wrong to contain it. But even though our society became a bit of open minded about things, some morals will never change and will never be right. Not at all.

Yes. I like my brother romantically. I love him even. And no matter how hard I tried to stop it nor move on, I can't.

Not when I can't stand that his affections were gravitated to _someone else._

Of course, my advances were all denied, clearly so. Soon, he stopped visiting, saying he wants to stay with Dad, but I know he is certainly avoiding me. I begged Mom to get me flown to US, and she did, sad that we brothers had somehow fallen apart. But that move was an even bigger mistake because Dad saw me attempting to kiss him, which made my own father send me back to Mom, with him in tow. They talked about my affections and was deeply reprimanded for even trying so. In the end, my big brother never visited back until he did twelve years ago where my life shattered.

Maybe it is obvious on who it was. Yes. The Kim Mingyu that stood beside Jihoon hyung is that brother that I was talking about.

And while it was twelve years ago since we didn't close anything up, the pain it brought me returned like a hail waterfall fell into me continuously. It still hurts.

Now, though, it isn't about me. It's about my friend who'll be happy in the arms of the man he loves. So I endured.

"Hyung," I greeted, standing up at my seat with a forced smile. "It's been awhile."

His expression hardens. "Yeah it was." He nods at me, a customary small smile on his face.

Jihoon hyung removed himself from his best man's hold and punches the tall man's arms. "You didn't tell me you knew Kwannie!"

Mingyu obviously yelps in pain, rubbing the sore part. "How would I know that you're referring to him when you just kept naming him Diva?" He yelps again at the second assault. "Hyung! Neither of you named him to even once!" He reasons.

The tiniest man between us four looked at his husband-to-be. "You told me Gyu knew about Kwan."

Soonyoung hyung blinked. "Yeah. I told stories about Kwannie," then he focused on Mingyu. "I never told his name."

My brother made face. "You never did. You said Jihoon hyung will tell me who Diva is."

Jihoon hyung returned back to our booth with Mingyu following him. He stood far from me, obviously maintaining distance, as he watch the couple bicker. Pointedly ignoring my stares at him.

Then another voice came. It was a deep bass. "Diva? From Blood+? Saya's sister?" It asked consecutively.

And from the way Mingyu's face lit up upon hearing that voice, I didn't need anyone to confirm to me who the new devil was.

It's Wonwoo.

The greetings ended up fairly stiffly, and while Soonyoung hyung didn't notice the tense atmosphere between the three of us, I'm just thankful that Jihoon hyung didn't speak of it at all. That made me relieved, even if a little bit.

Soonyoung hyung pulled Wonwoo immediately to the counter, mothering him to eat. The newcomer haven't even got the chance to hug Jihoon hyung yet, and was obviously appalled at the groom-to-be's behavior. He shot Jihoon hyung an apologetic expression, which the man returned with a warm smile and a thumbs up.

"Sorry about that," Jihoon hyung starts, gesturing at the open seats. "Soonyoung and Wonwoo's friendship goes as early as they were in nappies that they're practically brothers." He steals a glance at the counter, where his fiancé is obviously making a ruckus with an exasperated man. Wonwoo face palms, then pushes Soonyoung from his place in front of the machine then orders. "Wonwoo is such an introvert and it worried Soonyoung a lot, so he gets really annoying for his friend whenever he does so."

There was no hint of jealousy in his voice, and it made me wonder if he's just plainly acting it out. "They seem very close," I commented.

Sharp as always, Jihoon hyung saw through me. "I was jealous of him before," Then he looked back at us, previous smile now replaced by a frown. "Until I heard Soonyoung hold him as he cries over his previous lover he had never forgotten nor moved on to even years had passed by. That's how I knew he wasn't really introverted in the first place; he's just afraid of opening and moving on." His eyes were sad as he smiles again. "Don't tell him I actually said that. It's already hard enough for us to convince him out. Behave, okay?"

"Sure hyung." Mingyu reassures. "No problem." Then he points back at the counter. "Though I think he definitely needs help."

I gazed upon the counter and saw that Soonyoung hyung is apparently overly ordering meals. Wonwoo is obviously reining him to stop to no avail. With a tired sigh, Jihoon hyung stands up and briskly walked in front in order to rescue the poor confused server from his lover's clutches.

But as soon my eyes fell on Mingyu, it didn't made it easier to know that his gaze will linger with Wonwoo, who's busy pinching his best friend's cheeks. His eyes speak like his heart is out in the open, and I'd rather not see it.

"How did you know Jihoon hyung?" I asked, staring back at the trio by the counter. "I actually didn't have the slightest idea that I'll meet you here."

Without removing his gaze ahead, he responded to me. "Neither do I." He sighs." But I couldn't say no to Jihoon hyung; his company had contracted me to be their exclusive director for their artists. Hyung had been very hands on with his artists' themes and always clashed with the videography team. But I have friends in the entertainment industry and I have witnessed them arguing with the management. I guessed we clicked when he saw me genuinely asking his group on what they want for the music video." He explained with a smile.

I nodded. Samuel had mumbled that to me a few months back. He and Mingyu had maintained contact for all these years, the former still clueless on the events that had transpired between us. "Truthfully, I didn't know you had interest in directing."

He sighed, pondering what he should say. Then he met my desperate eyes, hard and now unreadable. "Wonwoo hyung noticed my interest in video aesthetics; he motivated me to pursue it."

Gaping, I nodded slowly as I look at the windows. "He knew you best, didn't he?" I mocked.

"Regardless of what you think, you don't own me. And you'll never will." Then I gnored the skidding of his chair, knowing full well he'll walk towards the only man he had ever loved.

I guess I had misjudged things.

Apparently, Soonhyung hyung really went overboard with the meal, utterly forgotten about my food samples, and ordered piles of food. Mingyu actually needed to help, because each tray consisted of three layered burger, large fries, flavored chicken poppers, rice, large soda, and sundae. And I'd reiterate: this meal is for a single person only.

Jihoon hyung is obviously not pleased with the relentless spending, but his fiancé didn't seemed bothered even the tiniest bit. He was, however, when he met my eyes.

"Oh shit." He exclaims and face palms in the process.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong?" Did I do something worth the concern? I haven't even done anything else in my opinion!

"You got food with you right?"

"Yeah. I do. I brought five of each so we could talk about the courses to be served at the reception." Worried, I inquired. Maybe I had misread the message they sent me? "Shouldn't I have?"

Soonyoung hyung laughs nervously, head turning slowly to face his expressionless lover. "Hoonie . . . sorry. I forgot." He says, face melting into a frown with a pout.

"You obviously did, idiot." Wonwoo says, hitting his best friend by the back of his head. "I told you to calm down, didn't I? How we can taste anything if we're full?"

Mingyu sighs. "I'll ask for some bags; maybe we could take the burgers and fries away and eat it while in the road. We'll still visit the tailor's and the venue, right?"

Jihoon hyung looked relieved at the suggestion. "Thanks, Gyu." He smiles, albeit small, and watches his friend return to the counter and handle the mess.

Everyone took a bag each from Mingyu as soon as he returned, and packed their own, and I definitely didn't like the fact that at how the taller man gave a paper box to Wonwoo, who apparently also plans to pack his rice meal home.

"Thanks, Mingyu." He says, relieved of saving a trip back to the counter.

"No prob." The other man says, smile all wide and proud.

It was Soonyoung hyung who interrogated him. "You guys know each other?" He asks, hand alternating between Mingyu and Wonwoo.

"We do." Wonwoo responds, clipped and on point.

Mingyu nods his head. "Actually, he was the one who suggested I take in courses in videography and directing," he supplies. "I guess I owed my career to him."

"Wow! Same man, same!" Soonyoung hyung annouced, extending a fist bump to the taller, which was enthusiastically returned. Then he bumps Wonwoo with his shoulder. "This idiot told me to major dance in college and intervened when I almost didn't."

I could've said that he too, motivated me to cook for a living, even people didn't actually thought that I had a knack for it. But I didn't; my pride and anger didn't allow it. So I feigned intetest at the topic on hand. "If he didn't, you wouldn't have met Jihoon hyung," I teased. "You'd be an office worker biting my ears off with the stresses your boss gives to you."

"Don't worry, Kwan." Jihoon hyung, assures. "I have long saved you from that predicament." He says, voice fond. "Besides, he always have stressors, even inanimate ones, so I guess he wouldn't just bother you about human beings, but also about traffic lights, car wheels, umbrellas, and radio."

Wonwoo laughs. "Yeah. When he was late for your anniversary date, he whined at me on his entire way to your apartment through phone." He then snorts. "He was blaming uncooperative clothed who wouldn't dare fit well into him, and badmouthed costly plaun garments hanged in the racks." He shakes his head with a smile, clearly amused at the memory. "And that's from his entire drive from Seoul to Busan."

Mingyu gasps. "That long?"

I ignored my friend's groan and protests. "One time, he called me at freaking two in the morning just to complain about vendo machines and slippery pavements. I wondered what's the concern was but it's just because his snack got stuck on the machine and wouldn't move even he shook the vendo, and slipped in the melted ice in the process." I made face at Soonhyung hyung. "He stopped talking at around four, I guess?"

"Because you reminded him of the time difference?" Jihoon hyung says.

"Yep. You're absolutely correct."

Embarrassed, Soonyoung hyung stood up and leaned across the table. "So Diva, how about we eat now instead? We're wasting time."

We all laughed at his poor attempt to change the topic . . .

  
Boo Seungkwan.  
March 3rd, Friday.  
Seoul, South Korea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan will never call Mingyu hyung in this AU, except for appearances. :(


	7. Daybook 2. Faux Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and his pains?  
> Ahaha.  
> I'm bushed.

3rd of March.  
Friday, 10:30  
W Restaurant

Seungkwan had really improved. And I'm really happy for it.

I remember being one of his guinea pigs whenever he cooks something. It was leagues more eatable than Jeonghan's and galaxies better than my burned ones.

As thorough as before, he planned each menu with care. Soonyoung is a food hogger who always visits restaurants just to discover different menus. Mingyu, a good cook (he could be a gourmet if he wants to so I'm actually lacking appropriate praises here), scrutinized each ingredients used. Maybe Jihoon was right in inviting him alone.

The exchanges were purely professional as time went, until as always, Mingyu cracked.

"That has seafood, WonWon. You're allergic, right?" He says, voice laced with concern.

Naturally, my attention transferred into the lobster glob surrounded by milky soup. I blinked at it then prodded, seeing that the glob has lobster tidbits aside from the claw that garnished it beautifully.

"That's a lobster mousse," Mingyu explains. "But Seungkwan added some white cheese soup around it so it isn't that bare in the garnishing."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you okay? He asks again. I looked up, seeing him focused at me, but I felt Soonyoung and Jihoon's gazes at him.

With a smile, I nodded at him. I could've not responded, but he looked genuinely scared so I did. "Yeah. Soonyoung and I worked on my desensitization for seafoods. This serving wouldn't harm me; I wouldn't eat more if there is."

Seungkwan cleared his throat forcefully to gain my attention. "There's none more, Wonwoo. This one I made because both Jihoon and Soonyoung hyung loved the seafood in Japan when they traveled to Sapporo before."

My smile faltered at his hard voice; he still thinks the otherwise of me. I guess time couldn't make him change opinions. "Yeah. I know. But your mom cooks good spicy crabs, that could have been perfect, too. You did your own version of it, right?"

"I did." He responds through gritted teeth. "But that didn't somehow fit with the formal etiquette so I scratched that idea off."

Surrendering the will to initiate a good conversation with him, I just nodded my head then returned to my food. Fortunately, my escape from the tense atmosphere camr through a phone call. I fished it out and saw Junhui's caller id.

So, I excused myself. "I need to get this." I say, waving the screen over my best friend's face then walked out of the restaurant.

" _How's the food tasting?_ " Junhui asks as soon as I answered the call. There's some shouting in his background, and I assumed he isn't done with work yet.

"Bad," I released a deep sigh. "Not the menu; those were exquisite. I wished that the atmosphere is, too." I clarified.

" _Did Soonyoung and Jihoon argued again?_ " He inquires. Junhui is a Chinese actor and idol based in Korea. He has expanded his fame in the US and had been flying back and forth due to his popularity. He's the best selling artist in Jihoon's company, who is also the main idol Soonyoung choreographs to. With that, he isn't privy to the couple's intense arguments whenever they have misunderstandings.

"I'd wish that was the case." I chuckled humorlessly. "He's here, Hui. He's Jihoon's best man."

Junhui curses. " _Oh well, do you need my help?_ "

I laughed, amused this time. "And how can you help me?" I teased. "You're in Spain as of the moment, filming for your movie. You told me you wouldn't be home for another month or so."

A groan. " _Oh shit! That totally slipped out of my mind!_ " I hear some smack, maybe because he usually hits his forehead with his palm whenever he forgets something. " _That reminds me!_ " He exclaims suddenly, that I have to pull my mobile further from my ear. " _I haven't received any invite yet! Tell those two I'll gatecrash the wedding if they won't send me one."_

"We haven't mailed out the invites yet, so just relax." I snorted. "But I'll pass the message along."

" _Great!_ " Then he pauses, voice now suddenly away from the speakers as he scream something. When he came back, he says he needs to go. " _Break's over, bud. Don't be shy and call me if anything happens._ "

"I will. Thank you."

" _It's nothing, my favorite ex._ "

I laughed. "I'll be sure to bother you either way so we're in a truce."

" _I know. Take care._ "

"You, too. Bye." I turned my way back in, snickering as the call ends, not expecting Seungkwan to be standing at the doorsteps. I halted my steps and met his hardened expression with my most blank one and didn't move. He sighs. "Can we talk a bit?" Seungkwan asks, gesturing to the sides because we are obviously blocking the entrance.

"Okay." I say, walking further in the left, ensuring quite a distance away from the doors. "What is it?"

His expression looked pissed, and he clicked his tongue after sometime in his silence. "I was asked by Jihoon hyung to apologize, you know, for behaving poorly earlier. He said I was rude, and that isn't ride, considering you're just trying to chat."

"You were," I admitted. "But they didn't know anything between us either, and I rather it would stay that way."

He nods. "And knowing Jihoon hyung, he'll just pry his nose more into it the more he sees the tension," Seungkwan supplies.

"He will." I confirmed. We stared at each other for a few tense minutes, before I decided to walk back in. I was just a few steps away from him when he talked.

"You still meet with Mingyu, don't you?"

I turned back to face him, confused with the accusation. "I haven't met him in _years,_ Seungkwan. I didn't even maintain contact. So how could you just assume things?"

"You guys met behind my back before, right? So what made you think I would even believe your lies?"

I took a deep deep breath, willing my patience to extend its limit. "I'm not here to talk about our issues, Seungkwan. I'm here to give my support to my best friend and his soon-to-be-husband." Here we go. "If you couldn't respect me, then respect them." I smiled in disappointment. "Clear that face of yours; it's obvious you didn't even try talking about the matters on hand." Then I left him.

The mood was palpably tense on our booth. The trio were silent, anxiously waiting for my verdict. I took my seat beside Soonyoung and flashed my best believable smile. The smile that says I'm okay, that nothing's wrong, that everything's fine. "Junhui says he'll gatecrash the reception if you won't send him an invite." I said, trying to break the ice. "He says to call should you need assistance. "

Jihoon snorts in the information, clearly taking it more as a warning. "Your ex has a very unique way of saying he just wants to attend the wedding for free food."

"Wouldn't put that pass him," I say, ignoring Mingyu's stiffed form and Seungkwan's widened eyes. "Especially with the good food? To die for." I then looked at the latter, hoping he would get the idea.

Seungkwan did so, smile widening as his usual expressive face convey his pride over the underlying praise. "Thanks! I honestly thought you hated the entrée."

"Not at all." I say gesturing back at his seat. Soonyoung visibly looked relieved at the banter, but Jihoon obviously doesn't buy it. Mingyu, more so. But in order to not alarm my best friend, Mingyu decided to join in the pretend peace.

"Great! How about you kill the excitement and serve the rest?"

In his usual bubbly self, Seungkwan clapped once, then proceeded to take out the soups next. "Your wish is my command!"

  
13:45  
Old streets of Seoul

"When will you ever tell me that it was Mingyu, huh?" Soonyoung says above the hums of his automobile radio. I rode a taxi on the way to the restaurant because my car is in the mechanic's. With Mingyu and Seungkwan bringing their own, Jihoon decided that I ride with Soonyoung in his car while he opted to hitchhike with Mingyu. Seungkwan will tail us to the venue, because the tailor had an emergency meeting he couldn't get away from, rescheduling the meeting on a different day.

"I didn't have the faintest idea he'd be here." I admitted. There's no use lying with Soonyoung anyways, he knew me best. "Had I known, I would have saved you both from the troubles." I looked to Soonyoung, ignoring the scenery I was distracting myself with for a while. "I haven't apologized for that yet."

"You don't actually need to." My best friend says, pressing the brake as the lights turned red. "Jihoon mumbled about being an insensitive prick, but then he realized that if neither of you men didn't tell anything yet, then we're innocent."

I smiled, seeing my friend's restless fingers tapping on the steering wheel. "You guys are. And this isn't about us. So worry more about your upcoming wedding and ignore us."

"You got it man!" Soonyoung exclaims, putting the car on accelerating yet again.

We were in the road for another thirty minutes talking about the wedding plans. Jihoon loved the shade of bronze but Soonyoung wanted the brightest yellows instead. They haven't made up their mind about the color theme, and that made me comment that at least they are yet to meet with the designers because they wouldn't be able to give accurate palettes to recommend.  
I called Jihoon and placed him on loud speaker, to discuss the colors. The couple bickered; Jihoon isn't amused with the idea of the guests being unsightly because of their brightness. Soonyoung countered that brown is way too dull for a festive celebration.

Mediating, I suggested the combination of champagne and gold. Champagne would look elegant and fit Jihoon's aesthetics, and gold will highlight the guests while feeding Soonyoung's atrocity.

Jihoon laughed at my reasoning, borrowing Mingyu's mobile to look at the palette. Soonyoung grumbled, saying neon is life, and I countered that maybe dressing in tiger, giraffe, and zebra prints would look amazing, too. That got both Mingyu and Jihoon hoot with laughter, which doubled when I said that under the sea costumes would be perfect; I volunteered to have the tentacles for the octopus, and one would have claws for the lobsters. The teasing continued especially when my best friend whined that he wasn't looking for a zoo nor an aquarium. Jihoon says he doesn't prefer carnivals, either.

When he had arrived, I have forgotten my issues, but somehow I feel lighter. The banter made me feel better; I haven't entirely moved on even I tried; however, I could still celebrate and have fun.

Soonyoung took us in a building which stood amidst some apartment complexes. Apparently, the events organizer is a huge one; there are only good reviews even with the international clients. Since the couple wanted a garden wedding, Soonyoung knew that having a lot of options would be better for Jihoon because he is a sucker for details.

We were greeted by a pink haired receptionist, who had a calm aura. He then ushered us at a hall, asked us to wait for a bit because his partner would come in soon.

Then when that man came, all I saw was shoulder length auburn hair, high pitched laughs, and red lipstick. It didn't matter if he has black cropped hair now, or had opted lip shiners than his usual ones.

What matters the most is that it's Jeonghan.

  
Jeon Wonwoo.  
Overall weather: Sunny  
Main emotion of the day: Dreadful

**Author's Note:**

> So I am posting my works here as a memory option, because my phone is kind of malfunctioning yet again. This way, I could re-read and write the next chapters, or save the incomplete ones without having fear of losing anything at all. Thanks for the understanding.
> 
> Also, people may or may not have noticed my bias in Seventeen ships. So perhaps it will be obvious who I have initially decided to pair up with Mingyu, but that may change. Whatever happens will happen.
> 
> Additionally, this work is actually a heterosexual one originally that I had written in high school, together with Angles of a Circle. As a heads up, there will be some original female characters or fillers in this just because. If I could revise more to make this fic more exciting, the better, I guess?  
> Note that this will be written in four different perspective - five if I include Mingyu's mumbles - so tell me if it gets confusing in the future; I'll edit it as soon as I have time.
> 
> Thanks again to those who will pick this trash up! And as always, unBeta'd.
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
